


Manners

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Charlie Weasley Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, First Meetings, Meeting the Parents, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Reader-Insert, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: Charlie Weasley x Muggle!Reader where you meet his family!





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be honest I was gonna write something else tonight like another chapter of Sky's the Limit because I just found my notes on it but this request was so cute! And my first request on my new blog!!! And I've been writing it for ages!!!!!
> 
> Word Count: some words like 800-900
> 
> Warning: none so far.
> 
> Requested: yisss. cute nonnie sent this in:
> 
> Please may i request a george or charlie weasley x reader where he brings his muggle girlfriend to the borrow to meet his family♡

Molly Weasley was cooking in the kitchen.

She was awaiting the moment when her son Charlie would arrive home to visit the family. He had written a few ago asking if it was alright to come and visit during the summer break.

Molly, of course, responded with enthusiasm at the thought of seeing her son who she hadn't seen since Christmas the year prior.

Just as she was chopping some parsley to add to the pot she heard a peculiar noise.

It startled her, to say the least when she saw a small Ford driving through the fields and towards the Burrow.

After staring at the car for a minute as it got closer and closer with a soft drawl of the engine and clouds of dust following in its wake she realised that this was something unexpected.

"Arthur!"

Within minutes everyone was gathered downstairs including the twins, Ron, Ginny and oh, Harry was here too!

They all wanted to know what the commotion was about and why the normally soft and composed Molly Weasley was screaming bloody murder.

"Calm down, mum!" Fred started.

"It's probably just, Bill," shrugged George, finishing the thought off.

Molly wasn't convinced and she rushed to the door the second she heard a light knock.

As she walked closer she heard murmuring followed by a loud banging on the door.

"Coming!"

She unlatched the wooden door and swung it open so violently that the giggling girl on the other side went quiet, hearing the bang of the door against the wall.

It made Molly, the unknown girl and Charlie, who Molly had just now noticed, all flinch.

"Charlie!" Molly pulled her son down by his shoulders and hugged him tightly which he reciprocated a tad less intensely, already used to the overly affectionate actions of his mother.

The girl shuffled her feet and stared at the ground awkwardly. She didn't want to interrupt the lovely reunion.

Molly was not having that.

In less than a second, the girl found herself being embraced by the short woman. Thankfully, a tad less enthusiastically.

"And who might you be, pumpkin?" the ginger-headed mother asked holding the younger girl's face in her palms.

"(Y/N). Lovely to meet you, Mrs Weasley." 

"Oh, please sweetie-pie! Call me Molly!"

As everyone's heads popped around the corner to see who it was, Molly ushered the young couple inside.

"So (Y/N) is my girlfriend as you can probably tell," Charlie said, scratching the back of his head.

"Damn," George scowled as he handed Fred a few coins.

"That's lovely dear!" Molly grinned at her son.

(Y/N) was greeted by the insane amount of Weasleys and small black-haired harry. It all seemed as though it was going well until, while everyone was filing into the minuscule kitchen, a scream was heard.

Charlie, instantly recognising the noise as his girlfriend, ran into the living room where the girl was flattened as much as possible against the wall with her hand outstretched and finger-pointing at the chair in the corner of the room.

"Ch-Charlie! Why is the scarf knitting itself?!" she was obviously shaken up by the sight.

The second oldest Weasley sibling bust into intense giggles. The scream and his chortles of laughter confused everyone until Charlie responded through his tears of laughter.

"Love, that's another one of those magic things we talked about! I knew this would happen!"

(Y/N) relaxed visibly but now a small pout was visible on her face.

"How come she doesn't know that Charlie?" Molly asked her son, confused as if the youngling in her living room had just turned into a zebra. Which would probably have been less shocking.

"She's..a-uh...She's a muggle," Charlie replied innocently.

"A muggle?" Ron shouted. Harry's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling with how fast they shot up.

You grimaced slightly but quickly quipped back with a hint of snark.

"The muggle has a name you know."

Harry's eyes widened even further, though that was almost impossible, and glanced between you and Ron.

As Molly gained her composure and smacked the back of Ron's head, her face morphed into a smirk and soon you found yourself encompassed in her soft, warm grasp. She was hugging you again as Ron muttered about child abuse or something.

"That's perfectly fine dear. As I see it, you're a lovely young lady that makes our Charlie happy. There's no issue with you being a tad bit more...ordinary."

"Mum!" Charlie gasped, "You can't say that."

The older Weasley quickly corrected herself and apologised but not before you let out a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, love. We're a family of doers, not say-ers." Charlie muttered, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"I can see that." you grinned back at your boyfriend.

"Let's just get dinner going. The old-fashioned way," Molly said as she huddled everyone into the kitchen, "Who's on potato peeling duty?"

"I'll do it!"


End file.
